


Ser Joffy I

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Kittens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo gato. Nuevas historias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser Joffy I

**Ser Joffy I**

 

Lo encontró debajo de un frondoso árbol. Sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas al descubrir lo desnutrido y maltrecho que estaba. Se escurrió rápidamente de los ojos de su madre y fue a recoger a su nuevo gatito.

Era largo, tan largo y flaco que las costillas tenían un marcado acentuar sobre la piel. El pelo dorado como el sol y unos ojos verdes, parecidos a diminutas esmeraldas. A pesar de ser macho, su belleza llegaba a ser mayor que la de Lady Bigotes.

—No temas. —Tommen le dijo con dulzura. Al momento en que extendió sus manos, el gato desconfiado se las estrechó con las filosas garras. —No voy a lastimarte.

Intentó una vez más y el animal volvió a mostrarse arisco. Gruñó, arqueando el lomo y haciendo que el pelaje se erizara, y en el final del espectáculo, le clavó las uñas en el brazo derecho, deslizándolas a lo largo de la piel y quitándolas al alcanzar la muñeca.

Tommen lanzó un chillante gritito al apartarse, pero sin darse por vencido, le regaló una sonrisa al gato. Entonces recordó que entre sus ropas siempre llevaba un pequeño trozo de carne por si algún día se cruzaba con un gato callejero que necesitara comida, hasta el momento no había sucedido, y esta era la ocasión perfecta para utilizar aquel trozo de carne que escondió tan bien para que su madre siquiera pudiera sentirlo con su agudo olfato.

—Ven, tengo algo para ti.

Sus mofletes se hincharon y tiñeron de rojo cuando el gato comenzó a andar. Una pata a la vez, con lentitud y aun mucha desconfianza. Dejó la carne en el suelo, quería que el animal se acercara a él, no obstante, tampoco deseaba forzar su nueva relación.

—Esta bueno, ¿verdad?

* * *

 

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero había logrado llegar a su cuarto junto al gato. Ser Garritas, Lady Bigotes y Botas lo abandonaron al ver el nuevo inquilino, no los culpaba, los celos siempre jugaban en contra. El gato dorado olisqueó cada hueco en la habitación y luego de unos extensos minutos se adueñó de la cama.

Esta vez Tommen era el que se acercaba con desconfianza, durante el viaje a su habitación había tenido el gato cargado en sus brazos. Pero ahora que esos brillantes y penetrantes ojos lo miraban con tal intensidad, se sentía intimidado.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —Preguntó, todas las noches le narraba fantásticas historias a Lady Bigotes hasta que esta se dormía.

El gato maulló, tal vez en una aprobación, Tommen lo captó así. Entonces inició, le contó la historia de una princesa de largos bigotes, un valeroso caballero que defendió la ciudad Bola de Estambre de los maliciosos enemigos y un bufón de regordete y peludo vientre que con su endulzada lengua conquistó a la bella doncella de las Islas de la Leche Tibia.

Ninguna de sus historias entretenía al gato dorado, que sacudía la cola a modo de protesta.

No fue hasta que le contó sobre un sádico rey, que el gato levantó las orejas y prestó atención. Se llamaba Joffrey, un gato tan dorado y atractivo como el que recogió. Este joven rey tenía un hermano menor, nombrado Tommen, en el cual constantemente descargaba su furia.

Una tarde, cuando Joffrey aún era un príncipe, su desinteresado padre Robert le hizo caer de una fuerte bofetada. Tommen jamás logró saber porque, sin embargo, de un momento a otro se vio acorralado por su rabioso hermano.

—Tommen el niño bueno. —Joffrey escupió tironeándole de la oreja y el pequeño niño se largó a llorar. —Si no fueras tan bueno padre no me hubiera golpeado.

La delgada mano de Joffrey impactó contra la mejilla izquierda de Tommen. El niño gritó y lloriqueó con más intensidad, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y balbuceando unas cuantas súplicas.

—L-lo siento… y-yo no quería…

Su hermano no lo escuchó y prosiguió con los golpes. El castigo finalizó al instante en que Tommen ya no pudo estar en pie y cayó debilitado con una corriente de sangre en su nariz. Los siguientes días de Joffrey y Tommen fueron exactamente iguales, las aventuras de ambos se repetían constantes.

El gato ronroneó, Tommen se alegró, por fin había podido complacer al animal. Este se relamió los labios antes de cerrar los ojos, el niño obtuvo su oportunidad y le acarició con timidez la cabeza.

—Eres parecido al dorado Rey Joffrey. —Susurró. — ¿Qué tal Joffy? Es un buen nombre ¿no?

Su madre lo regañó cuando dijo mal el nombre de su hermano, pero este gato no era su hermano. El gato dio un ligero maullido, en la boca de este se bosquejo una nimia mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Ser Joffy I.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió por una conversación que tuve con un compañero de lo adorable que es Tommen y sus gatitos, y lo malote que fue Joffrey con él (ni para hermano servía ese muchacho).


End file.
